Xiaolin ShowdownFrozen Flames and Rescuing Winds
by KimiXRai-alwaysandforverer
Summary: Description: It started out as a simple day, a happy one, if only they had not forgotten the new Wu they’d lost to jack…well they did and he uses it on Omi…Omi’s actions put Kimiko in danger but will it end in tragedy…dare i be that mean!.
1. Jacks Revenge

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Xiaolin showdown or its characters and am simply writing a fan fiction.

**Description: **It started out as a simple day, a happy one, if only they had not forgotten the new Wu they'd lost to jack…well they did and he uses it on Omi…Omi's actions put Kimiko in danger but will it end in tragedy…

**Chapter 1****: Jacks Revenge**

A new bright summer's day dawned at the Xiaolin temple. It was still fairly in the morning but already hot so Kimiko and Rai were by the river with the other 2 monks. They were all in uniform.

Omi ran about excitedly

"Kimiko, Kimiko watch this"

Yelled the pint size Monk as he showed off his abilities to impress Kimiko who he admired. Kimiko smiled warmly and watched Omi then turned to Raimundo until they were face to face.

"Awe the little guy can be so cute, aside form the annoying parts, he's just like a little brother even if he is only a few month younger, great little guy huh"

Raimundo smiled in a way that always melted Kimiko's heart

"Yeah Kimiko the little cheese ball uh I mean little dudes great"

He grinned at the sisterly admiration for Omi that was in Kimiko's gaze, their was something else but he couldn't decipher it. He noticed a small piece off hair fall across her eyes and on impulse he reached out and moved it form her face his cool fingertips brushing her warm forehead ,this caused a deep blush on her pretty little face which made him smile further, she grinned herself then and kissed him on the cheek. It was now his turn to blush.

"What was that for"

He asked shyly. She grinned and headed over to Omi with a shrug

"Just because"

She giggled and knelt in front of Omi. Omi stopped and threw arms around her neck in a hug.

"Hello friend Kimiko"

He smiled in his usual oh so brightly optimistic manner. Kimiko laughed softly

"Hello to you to little one, Hmm tell me Omi how would you like it if I said you can be my brother"

Omi's face lit up with pleasure

"Oh I would most like it!, yay I have a sister I have a family"

Omi stopped hugging her and danced about excitedly. The happiness stopped abruptly as a familiar laugh sounded and Jack Spicer appeared he held up a new Wu and ran over to Omi.

The Wu had been won by him in the latest showdown and was called the Conscious controller, the name was probably obvious and it was used to control the mind of the users chosen victim. Jack sneered at Omi

"CONCIOUS CONTROLLER"

He shouted, the Wu flashed and activated on Omi who's face went blank and he stood frozen.

Jack was suddenly thrown to the ground and found an angry Kimiko pining him, she punched him hard in the face causing a nose bleed and split lip.

"What did you do, no one harms my little brother"

She growled with menace. Jack looked afraid

"Omi send her for a swim in the river and make it an icy one"

Jack yelled. Omi's head snapped up and a evil smile crossed his face, Kimiko got of Jack worried. Omi laughed in a way that caused an unpleasant shiver down Kimiko's back

"Water"

Omi yelled a hand made of water suddenly shot towards Kimiko form the river and pulled her in she slipped beneath the current and the river suddenly froze over. Kimiko began to frantically pound fists on the ice. Raimundo suddenly rushed and Jack and in seconds knocked him unconscious in a rage.

"KIMIKO!"

He screamed, he ran to Omi.

"Snap out of it dude"

He yelled to no avail. He shoved Omi towards, Clay nodded with understanding knowing Raimundo need him to break Omi free of the trance. Rai looked at the river the ice was to thick!.

"Clay help"

He shouted frantic. Clay looked up noticed a boulder by the River and used his powers to smash it through the ice near enough Kimiko to reach her but far enough not to hurt her. Kimiko's pounding of the ice stopped as her eyes closed and she started to sink. Rai ran towards the ice, without a second thought he threw himself in the hole after yelling

"NO! KIMIKO!


	2. Rai won't let you die here

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Xiaolin showdown or its characters and am simply writing a fan fiction.

**Description: **It started out as a simple day, a happy one, if only they had not forgotten the new Wu they'd lost to jack…well they did and he uses it on Omi…Omi's actions put Kimiko in danger but will it end in tragedy…

**Chapter 2****: Rai won't let you die here**

Rai plunged thorough the waters surface the water was already unbearably cold and he'd only been in it a few seconds. He felt like he'd swallowed ice shards and his limbs felt numb and heavy. If it only took seconds to feel this way how must Kimiko feel now after being in her for more then five minutes. Rai spotted her then sinking, fear struck him and he found that despite how numb his body was he had the strength to swim to her, he had to rescue her. He swam rapidly towards her and wrapped an arm around her waist then swam her to the surface braking through the hole which was starting to re-freeze, he lifted he out then climbed out and carried her to the shore, both had their clothes frozen stiff and ice in their hair..

Omi seemed to snap out of it and the ice rapidly melted to nothing. He looked confused and stood dazed. Clay hurried over Rai was shaking violently with the cold but ignoring it, he gently pumped Kimiko's chest trying to revive her, fear swept through him as he was unsuccessful, he noted how pale she looked and stripped his top off so the sun warmed him he then requested clays tunic and stripping off Kimiko's tunic he wrapped her in clays and tried again to revive her, it was not working and with a blush he realised he'd have to attempt mouth to mouth. And so that's what he did a few minutes passed and…his mouth was suddenly full of freezing water as Kimiko coughed, he spat the water out it was freezing!. Rai pulled her gently on to his lap and held her tight and close wanting to keep her warm. Kimiko shivered against him

"Y-your freezing"

She said through chattering teeth. And he felt a sudden gentle heat go thorough him it increased to a delicious warmth , then he realised they were both surrounded by flames he could feel their heat but they didn't burn, he looked down at Kimiko in awe and smiled she looked up at him and smiled then closed her eyes tiredly falling asleep.

Meanwhile Omi seemed to be coming back to reality but that evil look was back in his eyes………


	3. An upsetting prank

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Xiaolin showdown or its characters and am simply writing a fan fiction.

**Description: **It started out as a simple day, a happy one, if only they had not forgotten the new Wu they'd lost to jack…well they did and he uses it on Omi…Omi's actions put Kimiko in danger but will it end in tragedy…

**Chapter 3****: An upsetting prank**

"**RAIMUNDO PEDROSA I'M GONNA KILL YOU" **

Screamed a very angry Kimiko, her anger and temper were currently as fiery as her power. Rai was running for his life from her as she sped after him, though he didn't know what he'd done wrong, she'd started rambling on about an apparent prank he'd played. Now Raimundo may have been the prankster king but he had not played any pranks on Kimiko since saving her life in the river. Ok he could have told her as much but she'd been so angry theirs been no time to defend himself and he fled. Now his heart was in his mouth with fear, What ever this prank was it must have been a bad one because he had never ever seen Kimiko so mad. She was getting closer and he was running out of anywhere to flee to.

FLASH BACK

Raimundo Carried Kimiko back to the temple, she was fast asleep still and he'd settled her in to her bed once they were home and had sat by her side until she had awoken. She'd been in good spirits and had thanked him a lot. That had been days ago and then the morning of the alleged prank had dawned.

Kimiko woke to the first gentle rays of sunrise and stretched luxuriously like a cat the she'd throw off her cover and got up making the bed. After that she retrieved clothing form her clothes chest, pulled a bath robe on over her PJ's and headed for the bathroom. It was too early for the boys which meant she'd get un-interrupted peace and quiet in the bathroom. As the monks had grown older the shower behind a bamboo screen that served as a place for them to wash had been replace with a proper bathroom. Well they were all sixteen now and had been at the temple a year now, well all except Omi who had been their since he had been left there on the door step as a young baby.

Kimiko shock her head, stopping thoughts of the temple and Omi's circumstances and undressed chucking her PJ's in the wash basket. The she hung her robe on the back of the door and folded her clean clothing neatly on a stool there. She then started up the shower standing outside of it on the other side of its curtain, the room soon filled with steam. Kimiko got in to the shower, the water was turned up to its hottest yet she used her powers to make it so hot that most people would have been scalded to death, however with her element being fire the water just seemed delightfully warm to her. Standing beneath the artificial waterfall that this massive walk in shower created Kimiko felt soothed she sat down then in the shower tray and daydreamed, a giggle escaping her as she thought of an a episode of Outlaw Star, one of her favourite Anime's. The particular episode she was thinking of was the hot springs episode of Aisha ClanClan the cat girl bathing in lava complaining it was not warm enough. She started to day dream the episode, eyes closed and it replayed in her mind.

When it comes to being able to endure any heat I guess I'm like Aisha

She thought with a smile and then let the water wash over her for along time.

Throughout the temple the rest of the residents were being to rouse, Clay was the first of them to rise and taking his usual outfit he took a slow lazy walk to the bathroom. And then things started to go wrong. Kimiko's scream rang thorough the hallway and upon hearing it Clay worried about his friend and ran to her aid, some how the bathroom door was unlocked, despite Kimiko having locked it and Clay rushed in without thinking, luckily Kimiko was covered up, even if it was only because she was ensnared in the shower curtain. Clay helped her up gasping at a red liquid covering Kimiko and the shower walls and curtain. He asked gently what had happened and Kimiko trembling and voice shaky explained

"I-I was shower, I was relaxed the water was nice but then it started feeling odd, thick and smelt coppery I opened my eyes and instead of blood water was pouring out!"

Clay nodded and inspected the shower

"Hmm ahm afraid it's a prank miss Kimiko, that shower been rigged with buckets of blood ,when the water passes a certain high temperature the blood starts to filter in to the system and replace the water"

He said quietly, he saw the hurt and anger register in Kimiko's eyes and flinched, he went and hugged her then in a brotherly manner and gave reassurance. Kimiko thanked him and he offered to return later and let her finish her shower now as all would be ok again. Kimiko had knotted and Clay had left. It had taken ages of being back in the shower before Kimiko felt clean. Soon enough though she was dried and dressed, but then she realised she had forgotten her comb and with a irritable sigh she went to her room.

Kimiko found the comb and sat on her futon. Something cool and shiny seemed to be under her hand and it seemed to be in piece's, she looked down and a sob caught in her throat as with a shock she saw it was on of her photos of her mother only it had been ripped to pieces their was a note by it

A prank a day keeps boredom at bay

Kimiko couldn't stop the tears that instantly began to flood down her face, Rai had pulled another prank and an upsetting one at that, how could he…..and then she heard it that familiar creepy female giggle. No way it couldn't be…the giggle of that doll that had terrified her as a child, her fear of dolls had returned. Looking up she was the doll it was walking towards her

"Play with me Kimiko"

It taunted in its freakish voice. Kimiko gulped a scream frozen in her, the dolls voice suddenly started to fade and then stopped as did the doll. Suspicion suddenly filled her. She snapped up the doll to see it had been rigged with batteries and a recorder. What was Rai's problem one prank was enough but three!. She jumped to her feet and surged out in tp the hallway.

Raimundo heard Kimiko come in to his room and turned to smile but when he saw the look of malice on her face he faltered and then had come the accusations of pranks, and she was suddenly after him, he'd yelped in fright and run off

END FLASH BACK

And now here he was finding himself at a dead end with Kimiko closing in he covered his eyes terrified and heard her speak.

"PEDROSA YOU'RE A DEAD MAN"


	4. Honestly i'm innocent

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Xiaolin showdown or its characters and am simply writing a fan fiction.

**Description: **It started out as a simple day, a happy one, if only they had not forgotten the new Wu they'd lost to jack…well they did and he uses it on Omi…Omi's actions put Kimiko in danger but will it end in tragedy…

**Chapter 4****: Honestly I'm innocent.**

"Kimi please I swear I haven't done anything"

The handsome Brazilian boy practically whimpered the words

"Oh that's nice of you, you rig the shower up to cover me in blood, tear up a picture of my mamma and set up a doll to talk to me and walk up to me, it bad enough that you prank me at all Raimundo, but three in one day that a low blow even for you, and now your trying to lie and deny it, you're the damn prankster prince, how could you i………

I HATE YOU"

Kimiko glared at Raimundo, her voice had risen to a shout on the last three words. Kimiko had shouted her accusations and Rai was feeling shocked, but he was innocent! He would never do such cruel things to Kimiko she meant to much to him and now her last three words sunk in and rang in his ear, he felt as if she'd stabbed him through the heart, letting himself drop to his knees he couldn't stop it as tears cascaded down his face. Kimiko looked taken aback and started shaking

"You…you really didn't do it did you"

She asked, her voice had gone very quiet and quivery. Rai shook his head and she was suddenly holding him.

"Oh I am so, so sorry but I was angry and clay said it was a prank and I automatically assumed, oh Rai I'm sorry, and the picture…."

She paused in her words and wiped his tears away.

"Is one of the only picture I have of my mamma, and I should have told you all sooner but….but when I was eight, she…she died"

It was now Kimiko's turn to cry. Rai felt guilty, of course she'd said those things she'd been hurting inside she'd not meant them. He manoeuvred so her was holding her and rocked her gently

"Hush Kimi it ok, I understand, no need to be sorry, I didn't know about your mom but I'm sorry, oh please don't cry I hate for you to be upset"

Kimiko seemed to calm down and relax, she even stopped crying, Rai tilted her head gently up to him and wiped away her tears, He smiled and she smiled back.

"Kimi I would never dream of doing such terrible things, of hurting you, come on that'd be mean I'd never break your heart, I care way to much for you"

He whispered, Kimiko blushed deeply; Rai grinned and kissed her forehead gently. He got up and helped her to her feet and for the first time that day noticed her hair and out fit, her long black hair was in ringlets the tips red, she wore black leather trousers and a black and red corset. Damn she looked so good!, well to him at least. Then he noticed the eyeliner, how she had done her eyes Egyptian, and how her mascara had not run despite the tears so he decided a little gentle teasing may make her laugh.

"Wow ya gotta tell me where ya get such good water proof mascara Kimi"

He grinned, Kimiko smiled again and then laughed, oh how he loved her laugh, he watch her pretty face as she laughed, she noticed and he blushed as did she

"What"

She asked softly. His blush deepened and before he could stop himself he blurted out

"Well I enjoy making you smile and laugh, you have such a nice laugh and it light up your eyes"

Raimundo froze then, had he just blurted that out, oh hell!, he turned redder then the uniform's and rubbed the back of his neck, bad move was all he could think. Then amazingly Kimiko smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I think the same of you Rai and well I like it when you call me Kimi"

She giggled and blushed crimson. Rai smiled, he was still holding her and didn't pull away, instead he just held her tight, and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Their's just one thing bothering me…if it want you then well who did do it"

Raimundo realised she was right. He had a feeling it was an outsider's work and said as much. He kissed the top of her head. And spoke.

"Come on I'll make us some breakfast and afterwards well search form clues until we can mange to find a cruel prankster"


	5. To find a cruel prankster

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Xiaolin showdown or its characters and am simply writing a fan fiction.

**Description: **It started out as a simple day, a happy one, if only they had not forgotten the new Wu they'd lost to jack…well they did and he uses it on Omi…Omi's actions put Kimiko in danger but will it end in tragedy…

**Chapter 5-To find a cruel prankster**

It was the day after the pranks and Dojo came slithering in to the room that Rai and Kimi were occupying. Kimiko was giggling softly, Rai was looking at her in confusion

"Uhm Kim I'm lost, what's so funny all I said was Grand Master Dashi was coming to visit today"

Kimiko hugged him earning blush

"Sorry it's just that name, I can't help but giggle, Dashi is Japanese as I'm sure you no but did you know Dashi is a soup base like stock"

Rai raised a brow, and gave Dojo a questioning look. In answer to the look Dojo took out a dictionary from…well form nowhere…something he seemed to have the ability to do.

"Hmm lets see Dashi…Dashi ah here it is, Dashi a clear fish and kelp broth, used in Japanese cookery, Or, A clear soup stock, usually with a fish or vegetable base"

Dojo announced before closing the well thumbed book. Rai started laughing himself

"So what's it taste like then"

He asked Kimiko who smiled and grabbed his hand making him blush.

"Come and find out, we can go to Japan for lunch my treat"

Rai went very willingly and smiling yet blushing at her hand holding his. As for poor Dojo he was just left standing the (so to speak) and forgotten for now.

Presently they were in the Temple grounds. It seemed Clay couldn't go as he was off to visit his family and was leaving as they found him in his room. He bade them goodbye. As for Omi…well he was never really around much since the whole river incident. As much as Kimiko had insisted it was all an accident and not his fault he had not been convinced and kept to himself through shame. So that just left the two of them to go to Tokyo.

Kimiko observed her Uniform with a frown.

"Hmm this is not really City clothing…and I get enough attention drawn to me being sole heir to the Tohomiko Company, the uniform will add to it, give me five minutes and I'll change"

She looked at Rai. Mmm those blue eyes, ok he needed to SNAP OUT OF IT, anyway….

Rai grinned

"Sure thing Kimi, think I'll do the same"

FIVE MINUTES OR SO LATER…..

Rai arrived back in the grounds and waited for Kimi. She arrived and he almost fainted at how good she looked, no scratch that she always looked good but now well extra good. Well at least in his eyes.

Kimiko wore a long silk magnolia coloured dress to just below the knee, the skirt was flowy with an orchid and lily embroidered on the side, the left hand side having a spilt to the hip, the top half was a bustier and she was wearing white kitten heels. Her hair was pulled up in a bun and held in place by chopsticks, it was its natural colour. She wore a little blush and an alluring pink lip gloss, alluring to him anyway. Then he realized he was staring.

"Earth to Rai hello I said how do I look"

Rai blushed caught out and smirked. He took a deep breath

"Stunning, radiant, elegant, graceful, amazing, I could go on forever, oh you mean how do you look now I fought you meant how do you look everyday well now as well as all that you look well you always look like it but today your extra BREATHTAKINGLY BEAUTIFUL"

Whoa now that was a speech, oh no had he just blurted all that every single word of that aloud especially that last to words, yes he had oh no too late now, ok he could run away or…HE COULD URN AWAY. He was about to when

"Oh Rai your so sweet, wow in my whole life no ones ever said anything nicer kinder or more sweet awe your such a softie deep down and I love it"

And just like she had done when he'd been announced leader she leapt in to his arms and kissed his cheek. Relief rushed through Rai so strong it was nearly overwhelming he grinned and raised a hand with the golden tiger claws, activating them he tore a portal to Tokyo and just before stepping in to take him and Kimiko there he kissed her on the cheek

"Your welcome my little fire dragon"

He whispered oh so very softly.

LATER……

Kimiko and Rai had returned home from lunch minutes ago. They had spent hours in Tokyo; lunch had been at a restaurant which was owned by the father of Kimiko's best friend Keiko. Kimiko had disappeared in to the kitchen and age later returned with Chicken and Noodle Miso soup for them both, Rai had thoroughly enjoyed it and Kimiko had admitted she'd made it. They went on to eat their main course and desserts then trawled the shops. Now back home they felt well fed and relaxed.

Several minute later Dojo appeared

"Hey I have a lead on the prankster, ya know like you asked me to I looked for slues and I found a long blond hair and the scent of Catnapéé"

He announced. A dangerous look flashed through Rai's eyes

"I'm gonna go see how sweet revenge really is, and skin a certain cat"

He snarled and headed for the door Kimiko had to run to catch up, Dojo was close behind

"What do you think your doing?"

He demanded. Rai carried on and replied over his shoulder

"Duh what do you think I'm doing, I'm getting…Revenge for Kimiko"


	6. All Rai wants is Revenge for Kimi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Xiaolin showdown or its characters and am simply writing a fan fiction.

**Description: **It started out as a simple day, a happy one, if only they had not forgotten the new Wu they'd lost to jack…well they did and he uses it on Omi…Omi's actions put Kimiko in danger but will it end in tragedy…

**Chapter ****6-****All Rai wants is Revenge for Kimiko**

Kimiko was shocked to say the least at how furious Rai was and how determined he seemed to avenge her, that's what planted the seed deeper in her mind, that little seed of hope that lately when positive things happened with her and Rai it felt as if that seed were receiving water and sun light in a abundance, infact if deep down you really thought of it and admitted it then their only a little more sun and rain need to make that flower of hope and reassurance burst in to a radiant blood. Should that happen then well there'd be no doubt in Kimiko's mind that Raimundo indeed had feeling for her and didn't want her to just be another pearl to string on his necklace of the girls he'd dated then dumped. Right this was getting to deep and philosophical so snapping out of it Kimiko straightened up, then with out a moment to pause or hesitate she took off after Rai though already he was so far ahead thanks to a wind power boost that she couldn't see him.

Dojo once again was left on his lonesome he blinked then frowned and slithered off to report to Master Fung who in turn got Dojo to take the remaining two Monks to Katnapéé so super sizing Dojo obeyed and Omi and Clay hopped on his back and Dojo set off

Meanwhile…

Ashley sat in her room in ordinary clothes or at least ordinary compared to her Katnapéé outfit, she frowned at the Pink Gingham (checked) blouse and plain long black skirt that her outfit consisted of

"Stupid rich Parents and their Damn Ranch, I don't know why I have to go along with them to a holiday their or why I have to wear this damn outfit"

She muttered looking much like an angry kitten about to strike, how ever this look was soon replaced with one of surprise as a snappy voice gave a reply

"Is better then that tacky excuse for a suit you have as Katnapéé"

The words were spiteful and the voice familiar, a look of contempt (disapproval) crossed Ashley's face to see it was Raimundo

"Oh it the worthless little wisp of wind huh, why are you here, you waste of…."

A glare form Raimundo made her abruptly shut up, he'd gave her such a malicious look a venomous hateful look that seemed to hold a great deal of emotion though for her none of it was positive emotion and he seemed to look hell bent on hurting her. Gulping she started to speak again

"W-what do you want breezy"

She asked nervous. And though Rai smirked she felt uneasy the smirk seemed to hold no good intent. It was a that moment Kimiko arrive though no one seemed to notice

"You won't have nine lives when I finish with you ya worthless hair ball, especially after them pranks you pulled, you hurt Kimi and that will be the biggest mistake of your life no one and I mean NO ONE ever hurts MY KIMIKO"

Rai's reply to Ashley's last question was loud and a little boastful and yet despite Ashley being afraid of the way the boy seemed hell bent on hurting her she could not help but laugh

"Poor silly mixed up boy she's never been your Kimiko, who's want to be yours, ha how pathetic you're a fool Raimundo she NOT you Kimiko"

Ashley growled, Raimundo flinched at the comment as if he'd been slapped

"Oh that's it you really pushed it now I don't care if you're a girl I'm gonna hurt you so bad you'll be lucky to have one life left, you really wanna know what I want huh"

He yelled actually making Kimiko flinch as well as Katnapéé who nodded nervously for though she was now genuinely afraid she still wanted to know after all cats are curious…

Rai smiled coldly

"Alright I'll tell ya then Kit Kat"

He grabbed Ashley viciously

"REVENGE FOR KIMIKO"


	7. Katnapee minus 8 lives

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Xiaolin showdown or its characters and am simply writing a fan fiction.

**Description: **It started out as a simple day, a happy one, if only they had not forgotten the new Wu they'd lost to jack…well they did and he uses it on Omi…Omi's actions put Kimiko in danger but will it end in tragedy…

**Chapter ****7-Katnapee minus 8 lives **

"Dojo you are going TOO slow you must hurry up haste post"

Omi whined form somewhere within the region of Dojo's spacious back

"That's post haste lil partner"

Clay corrected calmly and smiled his slow smile.

"Oh I sit corrected"

Omi said.

"That's stand corre….oh never mind" Clay sighed, Dojo laugh quietly and the continued on their way.

Meanwhile….

Katnapéé was sent flying across the room where she crashed in to her fish tank getting soaked as it shattered, for twenty minutes now her and Raimundo had been fighting, Rai had a load of scratches and his clothing was torn, the scratches' bled as Kimiko could only watched too stunned to react, so far though Rai had manage to get Ashley with seven powerful attacks which would send her unconscious for a minute or two.

"Hmm seven lives down Kit Kat and two to go"

Rai smirked and attacked again Katnapéé attacked back but Rai dodged, Katnapéé hit the wall hard blacking out, Rai smiled satisfied and stalked up to her

"One life to go"

He laughed unpleasantly and reached down to pick Ashley up but a blur of black shot across his vision and got between him and Ashley, it was Kimiko and she was crying and looked scared

"Rai snap put of it please stop it, she had enough, you got way to carried away you cant kill her, please, your-your scaring me"

Kimiko whimpered her body and voice trembling. Rai seemed to jerk upright and blinked

"Whoa, what the hell came over me oh Kimi I'm sorry please don't cry"

Rai stammered pulling her in to his arms, her rested his head on top of hers and kissed her hair, she calmed in his arms and stopped crying, he wiped her eyes dry and they turned away.

"Well I've had my revenge for you, let's go home"

He said softly and smiled gently guiding Kimiko out of the house. The others arrived as him and Kimiko were walking down the drive way so Dojo just let them on and started back to the temple as Kimiko told them what had occurred at Katnapéé's .Then Kimiko tuned to Rai and opened the bag she had with her she pulled out a long top and tore it in to strip's, she asked Omi to provide water and handed him a bowl to fill, Omi did so willingly, Kimiko then looked at Rai and smiled.

"Ok your cut up pretty bad so I want to get you clean and bandaged, so no protests or arguments"

Kimiko said firm but caring, she sat facing Rai and leaned forward to take his top of them using her power she warmed the water Omi had provided then dipped a strip of fabric in it and wiped all the blood away then she took on of Rai's hands softly

"Rai can you close your eyes for me and imagine our powers connecting"

She grinned and Rai nodded closing his eyes and concentrating, he felt Kimiko's hands hovering hers then half an inch form his chest and then he felt a warm soothing air drying him where Kimiko's washing his wounds had made his skin wet, In seconds he was dry, the warm air stopped, he opened his eyes, Kimiko was so close!...and smiling sweetly, she said nothing as she gently bandaged his wound's. One finished that she took a needle and thread form her bag and Rai couldn't help but think oh Mary Poppin's enchanted bag. Kimiko quickly but skilfully up Rai's slashed top, leaning forward again with it when it was mended, she pulled the top on him gently, once the top was back on she whispered in his ear

"What ever work out retinue your doing keep it up, you look good"

She gently teased, her warm breath on his neck making him shiver, he noticed it smelt like cinnamon and longed to know if that was how it tasted to kiss her, he made him self snap out of it and realised Kimiko was sitting once again, she had her back to him, shuffling forward her moved closed and leaned towards her kissing her on the cheek

"Thanks Kimi you're a real angel"

He whispered of so softly in her ear, then noticed she was blushing deeper then he'd ever seen and that cheered him up no end, knowing his kiss on the cheek had made her blush. Grinning he wrapped his arms around her settling his hands across her stomach, he felt her surprise but she did not object and instead placed her hands over his, he smiled leaning back against Dojo's neck and letting Kimiko settle back against his chest, with a smile of content on his face she drifted of to sleep and so did Kimiko. Clay smiled fondly at the two but Omi didn't seem to notice them. Clay grinned and looked at Omi

"Ya know Partner after that fight Raimundo had with Ashley oh ah mean Katnapéé ah reckon she needs a new name an ah have one in mind"

Omi smiled brightly

"That's idea sound most go and tell me friend Clay what is this new name of which you have thought"

Clay smirked and replied

"Katnapéé minus eight lives"


	8. Turn 4 the worse

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Xiaolin showdown or its characters and am simply writing a fan fiction.

**Description: **It started out as a simple day, a happy one, if only they had not forgotten the new Wu they'd lost to jack…well they did and he uses it on Omi…Omi's actions put Kimiko in danger but will it end in tragedy…

**Chapter ****8-A turn for the worse**

Dojo flew along slowly, the sky was clear, Kimiko and Raimundo were fast asleep still and Omi was chatting to Clay, though admittedly he was starting to get on the cowboy's nerves, still at least everything was calm and peaceful, not that it was going to get to last long. A familiar whirring of blades suddenly came from no where and Jack Appeared. Smirking he held up the conscious controller and activated it on Omi then unexpected on Clay

"Omi go throw Kimiko off Dojo and clay, restrain Raimundo"

Both immediately obeyed Clay tying Rai up and Omi threw Kimiko off Dojo she plunge towards the ocean they were flying over, Jack set his bots on Dojo them made the Dragon breathe in Chloroform Dojo fell asleep, turning small again and jack got his bots to catch hold of dojo and the remaining monks. One of the bots sped after Kimiko who was screaming as she fell it hit her so she passed out and then when she fell in the sea she started to drown. Raimundo kicked and shouted trying to escape. Omi suddenly seemed to snap free of the Wu's power and instantly realising what was going on he yelled

"WATER"

A jet of water shot up carrying Kimiko, some water splashed Dojo and he woke up, super sized and Omi deposited Kimiko on his back, then he and Omi attacked the Jack bots and freed Rai, Rai in turn attacked Jack rendering him unconscious and the power held over clay stopped, everyone took their place on Dojo's back and they carried on journeying home. Kimiko was still unconscious and Rai couldn't wake her he just held her close and rested.

Next day…

Kimiko lay in her bed propped up by pillows and looking groggy she sneezed and wiped her nose. Rai grinned, she'd caught a cold from the freezing sea water and he was caring for her, he planned to make some soup for her later. He handed her a new box of tissues and a glass of fresh homemade orange juice, Kimiko smiled

"Tank oo rai dats veby nice ob you"

She said her words sounding weird due to being unwell, Rai grinned and leaned across the bed to hug her.

"No problem cutesy I just want you to get better Kimi girl"

Kimiko blushed and smiled happily

"I'm glad that incident is over but I have a feeling and not a good one, something's going to happen"

Rai looked her in the eyes

"Like what Kimi what do you think it could be?"

Kimiko looked back before saying

"A turn for the worse"


	9. A Jack of hearts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Xiaolin showdown or its characters and am simply writing a fan fiction.

**Description: **It started out as a simple day, a happy one, if only they had not forgotten the new Wu they'd lost to jack…well they did and he uses it on Omi…Omi's actions put Kimiko in danger but will it end in tragedy…

**Chapter 9- A Jack of Heart's**

Many months had passed since the event of Jack's second attack on Kimiko, until finally it was Omi's birthday, the day dawned bright and early. The morning and afternoon were spent on chores and come evening there was a little party for Omi at which he was presented presents form the others. Clay gave him a new book 'The men's guide to understanding today's modern female' the others could not help but laugh at this present but Kimiko gave Clay a look of Gratitude and relief. Raimundo gave Omi a pair of Shades and a medallion. The others present Omi with gift's, all sorts of things then came Kimiko turn she smiled,

"Omi yesterday you asked why I have been shut away in my room constantly for two days…well it was to make your present, its hand made and requires magic which I've had to learn"

She said quietly, then seemingly took a box out of nowhere it was made of silver and small enough to sit in the palm of her hand and had symbols etched in to it. Kimiko placed a hand on top of the little box, her outline began to softly glow red

"Show me Omi's parents"

She said out loud.

Their was a small flash and the box began to project an image their was a couple, a women like an older female version of Omi and a man like an adult version of him, the women held a baby

"Jin I am afraid we will have to face facts our son cant stay with us though we love him we cant even afford to feed both of us let alone him"

She said softly, Jin looked at the gurgling child

"Yes Guan-yin you are right, he will not have a decent up bringing here we can't provide him what he needs"

Both had a Chinese accent like Omi's. Guan sighed

"Oh little Omi you are a wonderful child I sense a power in you, Jin can you sense it theirs water in this boy he is no mere human he is special"

she smiled as did Jin

"Yes I can my dear"

he replied

"Tomorrow we will set off to that Xiaolin Temple I feel it would be perfect for him, he will have a good upbringing there he should have the best even if it means we never see him again"

As she said these words Guans voice shook, Jin agreed to the idea and then placing baby Omi on a bed of straw they both went to sleep on a thread bare blanket on the hard floor the only decent cover they possessed was used for keeping Omi warm.

Next day before sunrise they woke and set on their journey, it was 5 days later before sunrise that they got to the temple, placing Omi on the door step in a basket with a note

'Please look after or beloved son Omi'

Was the simple message, Guan began to Sob and kissed Omi's forehead, Jin kissed him to then holding his wife knocked on the temple door and they both hurried away but not before saying

"Our darling little boy Omi we love you and always will, you are forever in our hearts"

The image faded and finished and the box went back to no longer projecting, Kimiko looked at Omi and bit her lip. Omi had watched the scene most intently of everyone, and now he smiled through his tears and hugged Kimiko

"Kimiko you are a most wonderful sister, thanks you for this gift, the gift of finally knowing who my parents are"

Omi said and finished the hug. Kimiko smiled and kissed him on the forehead

"You are welcome my little brother"

The party went on until it was time for everyone to go to bed and get their much needed restful sleep. Another few days passed by and a new Wu was activated, Dojo went to the monks who were training and called the four of them to him

"Hey kids we got a new Wu the anamorphic pendant it…."

His words were cut short by Kimiko's excited little scream

"Finally, I've read all about that Wu ooo I've been looking forward to going after it the anamorphic pendant allows it's user to take on the form of nay animal, insect, reptile and so on, also with more powerful Xiaolin members the pendant can be used to take on any human form they like be it someone who exists or someone thought up"

She recited so perfectly and well that she suddenly seemed a lot like Omi. The others stared amazed and Dojo Nodded.

"That's 100 correct Kimiko, right everyone hop on and off we go"

Dojo Smirked, the four monks did as told and within a few hours they arrived at their destination, Kimiko spotted the Wu instantly and ran over snapping it up.

"Well hello miss Tohomiko it's been a while, infact nearly a year"

Stated a voice which proved to be unfamiliar. With curiosity getting the better of her Kimiko looked up to see a young male about her age. he was tall like clay, had the same body build as Raimundo, his skin had a healthy glow, his hair was long and red a familiar shade of red, he had high cheekbones… he was actually surprisingly handsome, Kimiko stared and realization dawned

"Jack, whoa no way that cant be you and no make up"

She stammered stunned. Jack grinned

"Yeah it's me Kim the one and only Jack"

He smiled, his voice had become more male like and sounded better. Kimiko felt a sudden rush of air blast past and Raimundo was pinning Jack before he could so much as blink.

"Whoa Pedrosa no need to get so jealous what's your problem"

Raimundo frowned looking serious

"My problem is you trying to Kill Kimiko twice"

He snarled at Jack who in turn frowned in puzzlement

"Raimundo what are you talking about I have been on holiday for a long while I only got back yesterday"

Raimundo shook him

"Liar you used the conscious controller to turn Omi on Kimiko and you know it"

Raimundo shouted accusingly. Jack looked stunned and shook his head.

"Uhm actually the last time I saw you guy's was after the big battle between the Xiaolin side and the Heylin side"

Jack insisted as Kimiko dragged Raimundo off him.

"But Jack we saw you every time"

She said softly then explained the incident in which he had won the Wu and the events that had followed, Just as she finished the explanation the sound of Jacks helicopter back pack could suddenly be heard and everyone stared in shock as the scrawny short haired version of Jack landed near them, they were all stunned and the changed Jack stood up

"Hey dude why the hell are you impersonating me"

He yelled in scrawny Jacks face. Scrawny Jack swore and snapped

"Moby Morpher"

The voice was not Jack's but Roy Hannibal Bean's. Raimundo shot forward and seized him in both hands.

"So its been you all along"

He said in astonishment then used the sphere of Yuan to trap Hannibal. After that they got Hannibal to explain his actions

"Well ah wanted ta get rid of the little fire dragon because of tha prophecy of tha Xiaolin goddess, an ah thought why not frame Spicer cause ah knew Raimundo would try and kill him like her tried to Kill Katnapéé who ah bribed to work for me and tha way ah'd be ridda three thorns in mah side"

He explained but refused to say anymore on the matter, So Raimundo pocketed the sphere with Hannibal still in it and went back to Dojo with the others, he apologized to Jack and asked him to come back to the temple for dinner as a way of saying sorry. Jack agreed and later they were all sitting down to dinner.

Kimiko glanced across the table at Jack

"So Jack where did you go on holiday and what have you been up to"

She asked politely. Jack smiled.

"Well I went to Japan, its amazing their I don't know how you could bare leaving the place, I did loads of touring and sight seeing and fun activities oh and uhm"

He paused blushing, this made Kimiko grin, then he continued

"I met a girl there, she was really beautiful and so nice infact she's a lot like you Kimiko, and well I fell in love and spent all my time with her, I bought her presents, took her to dinner and days out and on my last day I brought her to a beach to watch the sunset and told her I loved her"

He finished shyly. Kimiko giggled and said

"Awe how sweet, you know what Spicer your…….A Jack of hearts"


	10. A promise almost broken

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Xiaolin showdown or its characters and am simply writing a fan fiction.

**Description: **It started out as a simple day, a happy one, if only they had not forgotten the new Wu they'd lost to jack…well they did and he uses it on Omi…Omi's actions put Kimiko in danger but will it end in tragedy…

**Chapter ****10 – A promise almost broken**

A few days had passed since the Monks had discovered the truth behind the Jack attacks, finding out it was really Hannibal they had really taught him a lesson, well the Xiaolin boys and Jack had. Kimiko was sitting at her laptop bored so she logged on to  to read the latest stories by one of her favourite authors (kimixrai-alwaysandforever). The story was about the author's character. Kimiko Began to read.

_**Chapter 1-A killer is slain**_

_**It was night in the valley, a very cold night; the soft wind had an icy bite. The sky was clear but the moon was oddly pale ,it caused eerie shadows to be thrown up and cast upon rocks, giving trees sinister shadows and making creatures that were even small as a mouse have tall demonic silhouettes. The valley was a land of emerald green grass carpeting rich red soil, silver frost coated each blade of the grass and when it moved slightly in the wind, catching the moon's light it glinted like liquid silver. This place seemed desolate despite its healthy condition for few mice scurried about; no wild life inhabited the trees and rabbits refused to eat the grass. This land was his land or at least he had made it so, for he was a tyrant, a murder and an insult to his kind...vampires. The culprit owned this land as he had taken it from its rightful owners and no one dared tread upon this valley for though it looked beautiful he could make it do terrible things. Yet now a lone rabbit scurried off startled as a figure appeared from a sudden shroud of mist at the neck of the trees which formed a wood's. A cloaked tall figure, from the way they walked they were obviously female and a pair of black leather riding boots left imprint's in the soft lush grass. Raising her hands the women lowered the hood of the cloak and uttered a word and suddenly the moon burst in to a silver brilliance of light illuminating the pale female, She had high sculpted defined cheek bones, full blood red lips a small nose that suited her face and the most mesmerising blue eyes, her lips curved in to a smile revealing perfect white teeth….no….perfect white Vampiric teeth. Looking to a castle far in the distance her eyesight zoned in to the top window of the highest turret to a silhouette, it was the silhouette of the aforementioned tyrant, she glanced down then to a letter she retrieved from a pocket**_

"_**Dear Afina**_

_**I write for your aid to our village…."**_

_**The letter went on to tell of this cruel mans ways, it was a plea from the near by village to rid them of this man. Afina raised her beautiful face to the sky**_

"_**Desolator of our kind….tonight Vikanay (vi-kah-nay) you shall die by my hands and these innocent humans shall be safe again"**_

_**She laughed softly in a musical manner and set off to the castle, to Vikanay who had no idea of his fate….**_

_**To be continued**_

Kimiko curse softly

"Oh I was enjoying that"

She muttered crossly. Rai walked up scratching the back of his head

"Hey uh why the swearing Kimi"

Kimiko turned bright red with embarrassment, explained and let Rai read the story, he whistled

"that's good yeah the not finishing is annoying, hey what's this one Xiaolin Showdown wind and fire, you mean people write fan fic's about us….hey it says this ones a romance awe you girly girl"

He giggled and Kimiko glared at him

"Mind you own business"

She snapped. Rai smirked and grabbed the laptop running off and hiding where Kimiko would not find him she sat down the laptop on his lap and began to read Xiaolin Showdown wind and fire. By the end he was blushing and noticed it was saved as Kimiko's favourite. Surely that had to be a sign….a big hint?...that she liked him just as much as he liked her…..or was he just being hoping, maybe it was wishful thinking, either way he was to afraid to ask so he went back to Kimiko returning her laptop with a blush and an apologise and was about to walk off when Dojo called out

"hey kid's training time, seeing as Fung's away I have to teach you"

He yelled. Kimiko shot him an angry look and Dojo flinched

"Sorry, sorry of course you're not kids anymore"

Argument aside they were all soon outside training. Then things went form bad to good as Wuya, Chase and Hannibal all showed up and began an attack. The fight seemed to go on forever and Omi and Clay ended up unconscious, Kimiko was restrained by Wuya as Hannibal and Chase attacked Rai eventually the dumped him to the ground badly injured and barely moving. Wuya let go of Kimiko they all stood laughing. Kimiko rushed to Raimundo and gently shook him

"Rai, Rai wake up please be ok come on don't quit on me now"

Their was no response and she was gripped by a sudden hateful rage

"if he's dead you be sorry" she growled inhuman like at the Heylin enemies . Her eyes flashed dangerously and fire gathered around her powerful and roaring, she stepped towards the 3 opponents looking dangerous and raised her hands fire was gathering fast in size, strength and power. Arms held out straight with the heels of her hands together and fingers splayed she screamed

"DRAGONS FURY VENGENCE FIRE"

The ball of fire shot from her hand breaking in three and hit the 3 Heylin warriors they began to scream in pain, it was lucky Omi woke and put them out because Kimiko certainly wouldn't have. All 3 vanished and Kimiko dropped beside Raimundo.

"Oh Rai please, please don't die oh wake up o-or you'll break your promise, remember, you…you promised you'd never break my heart and if you die and leave me now you will"

Rai groaned and woke up

"Mhmm Kimiko I meant what I said with that promise I….I LOVE YOU"

Rai replied faintly. Kimiko blushed and her heart stopped, this was no dream like the others this was finally real he loved her he damn well loved her. Kimiko rested his head in her lap stroking his hair form his face and keeping him warm

"Shh Rai it's ok rest….don't worry because really….I LOVE YOU TO"

Rai smiled closing his eyes and fell in to a weary sleep. Clay (who had been awake since the Heylin had vanished) and Omi smiled

"Well partner at least that wasn't a promise broken"

He smiled. Omi nodded

"No my friend it was simply just"

He looked at Kimiko and Rai

"A promise almost broken"


End file.
